1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus to which such a process cartridge can removably be mounted. The electrophotographic image forming apparatus may be, for example, an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (for example, an LED printer, a laser beam printer and the like), an electrophotographic facsimile system, an electrophotographic word processor or the like.
Further, the process cartridge may incorporate therein an electrophotographic photosensitive member and a charge means, a developing means or a cleaning means as a unit which can removably be mounted to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, or may incorporate therein an electrophotographic photosensitive member and one of a charge means, a developing means and a cleaning means as a unit which can removably be mounted to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, or may incorporate therein an electrophotographic photosensitive member and at least a developing means as a unit which can removably be mounted to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional image forming apparatuses using an electrophotographic image forming process, an electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means acting on the electrophotographic photosensitive member are incorporated into a process cartridge which can removably be mounted to the image forming apparatus. According to such a process cartridge, since maintenance can be performed by the user himself without any expert person, the operability can greatly be improved. Thus, the process cartridge has widely been used in various image forming apparatuses.
The present invention relates to the improvement in conventional process cartridges and image forming apparatuses.